fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KBGB-TV
KBGB-TV is the CW-affiliated television station for the Big Bend region of West Texas, licensed to Alpine. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 49 from a transmitter in the Davis Mountains. Owned by Tegna, Inc., KBGB-TV has studios in midtown Marfa. Syndicated programming on this station includes Family Feud, Access Hollywood Live, USA Today on TV, and Dr. Phil. History The station first signed on the air on August 8, 1988, operating as an independent station. It originally operated from studio facilities located in the newsroom of the Alpine Avalanche in downtown Alpine. The station was originally owned by the Grant Broadcasting System before being spun off to Combined Broadcasting, Inc. upon Grant's failure to the bankruptcy agreements and then sold to St. Louis, Missouri-based Pulitzer, Inc. later on Christmas Eve 1989. On July 1, 1991, Multimedia, Inc. (owner of Greenville, South Carolina's WYFF) purchased channel 49 from Pulitzer. On January 16, 1995, the station became a charter affiliate of the UPN. Channel 21 was the flagship television home of the Alpine Cowboys independent basketball team since the 1988-89 season. KBGB remains the local over-the-air affiliate of the NBA's San Antonio Spurs from 1990 to 2000 and the D-League's Columbus Riverdragons (now the Austin Spurs) since the 2001-02 season. The Gannett Company purchased Multimedia in November 1995, and then Dallas-based Belo Corporation, owner of charter WB, later MyNetworkTV affiliate KXXI-TV (channel 21) in late December 2013. On June 29, 2015, the Gannett Company split in two, with one side specializing in print media and the other side specializing in broadcast and digital media. KBGB and the low-power digital signals were retained by the latter company, named TEGNA. On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation and the Warner Bros. Entertainment unit of Time Warner announced that the two companies would shut down The WB and UPN and combine the networks' respective programming to create a new "fifth" network called The CW. Gannett then announced KBGB would be the market's CW affiliate; the station rebranded as "The Big Bend's CW" the week before that network's September 18, 2006 debut. Newscasts KBGB launched its news department in 1989 in order to compete with other established television stations in the Big Bend. In 1990, Multimedia entered a news share agreement with McKinnon Broadacsting (then owner rival independent of KXXI) to jointly produce an early evening newscast titled "The 5:30 Report"; which was still on air today, even after the purchase of Multimedia by Gannett in 1995. After Gannett's acqusition of KBGB and Multimedia in 1995, its master control facilities were moved from Alpine to the studios of ABC affiliate KVUE (channel 24) in Austin. Gallery Logo for kbgb tv 1988 1995 by revinchristianhatol-d9n69oo.png|KBGB-TV 49 logo (1988-1995) Logo for kbgb tv 1995 2000 by revinchristianhatol-d9n69nu.png|KBGB "UPN 49" logo (1995-2000) Logo for kbgb tv 1995 by revinchristianhatol-d9n6l13.png|KBGB "UPN 49" ID (1995) Logo for kbgb tv 2000 2002 by revinchristianhatol-d9n69n9.png|KBGB logo (2000-2002) Logo for kbgb tv 2001 by revinchristianhatol-d9n6lz4.png|UPN breakbumper with KBGB byline (2001) Logo for kbgb tv 2002 2006 by revinchristianhatol-d9n69n4.png|KBGB "UPN 49" logo (2002-2006) Logo for kbgb tv 2006 2011 by revinchristianhatol-d9natie.png|KBGB "Big Bend CW" Logo (2006-2011) Logo for kbgb tv 2011 2012 by revinchristianhatol-d9ndye3.png|KBGB "The 49" logo (2011-2012) Category:Channel 49 Category:Alpine Category:Marfa Category:Fort Davis Category:Texas Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:TEGNA Media Category:Tegna, Inc Category:Television channels and stations established in 1988 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations